Press Play
by Luna Darkside
Summary: Eight snapshots of what could be, what couldn't be, and what should never be in Shinichi and Kaito's relationship. Shuffle challenge. /ShinKai, oneshot-y, complete/


_GUYS. I have writers' block. I've started about four fics that I've had planned out for ages, and none of them are getting finished. Because I just can't. :(_

_So in an attempt to rekindle my writing ability, I decided to do a shuffle challenge. Basically, I hit shuffle and wrote whatever I could during the song. I did cheat and give myself, like, two extra minutes on a few, though, mostly because I can't type fast and I wanted to finish up the ideas rather than leave them hanging._

_All of them are Shinichi / Kaito (all reversible) and a variety of genres. Let me just give a warning and say that "Iris" turned out oddly angsty/tragedy-ish and "Supernatural" turned out oddly, er, lime-flavored. Uh, yeah._

_Hopefully you enjoy this a little bit, at least, and maybe I'll do it again sometime if you guys actually do…? – Luna_

**Press Play**

_**Never Say Never **_**by The Fray**

It goes without saying that both of them have their insecurities.

Kaito's, of course, are about Ran. Ran, who waited for Shinichi to come back for so many years. Ran, who wrung a confession out of Shinichi at the age of sixteen. Ran, who understands Shinichi so well and knows everything about him down to his favorite day of the week (it's Thursday, surprisingly). Ran, whom Shinichi has known for over fifteen years. Ran, who's a girl and pretty and sweet and entirely impossible to hate.

Shinichi's are less focused on a person and more just about the overwhelmingly outstanding qualities that he's sure that everyone else also notices that Kaito has. He hates it when Kaito staggers home a little too late after a heist for some unexplained reason, he hates it when they don't eat lunch together and Kaito walks in carrying a cup from some coffee shop Shinichi knows Hakuba adores, he hates it when Kaito's eyes linger on someone else for just half a second too long.

And maybe it's because of those insecurities, or maybe it's because they've just got hearts that should be marked as "fragile, this side up," but whenever one of them crawls into bed after studying case files (Shinichi) or smelling of Tokyo night air (Kaito) and wraps his arms around the other, warm and comforting and a tiny bit possessive, both of them are thinking the same thing.

_Don't let me go._

_**Hey Princess **_**by Allstar Weekend**

Shinichi waded through the crowd, heading for the balcony. The art gallery was way too crowded and overheated from the sheer number of elite socialites currently occupying it, and he needed air before he passed out from the overabundance of Chanel No. 5.

The glass doors leading to the balcony opened on silent hinges as Shinichi stepped out in the cool night air. The balcony overlooked Tokyo, providing a beautiful view of the glittering city lights studding the landscape. Shinichi exhaled as he leaned against the cool stone of the handrail, letting the wind ruffle his hair.

He was about to steel himself and go back in – after all, the son of the CEO of Kudou Industries simply could not afford to miss more than ten minutes of socializing at this kind of gala – when the sound of footsteps rattled above him.

Above him…?

Startled, Shinichi whipped around just as a dark figure dropped from the roof and dragged him aside, out of view from the doors. The hand over his mouth was covered in rough fabric that grated against Shinichi's lips, and the CEO's son flinched as shadows enveloped the two of them.

He wretched the hand away from his lips, yanking out of the person's grip to stagger back a few steps. "What the hell? Are you a thief?"

The figure was crouching defensively, coiled as tightly as a spring. Behind the mask, the eyes glittered ominously (wait, was that _indigo _Shinichi was seeing?) in the moonlight.

"I suppose we can go with that," they said softly – a man's voice – and Shinichi was a little disconcerted by the smooth quality of his voice. It was almost entrancing.

Tearing himself away from those thoughts because they were Not Helping At All, Shinichi asked, "What are you going to do now?" The thief obviously wasn't going to let him go, so… His heart quickened. The man wouldn't… _kill _him out on the veranda, would he…?

"Mm…" The man cocked his head. The fabric over his mouth twisted in a way that suggested he was smiling. "I'm going to have to kidnap you." The eyes flashed brightly. "Isn't this just like a fairytale, princess?"

"What –?" That was all Shinichi managed to get out before there was a hand spraying pink smoke in his face and his eyelids were dropping shut.

_**Iris **_**by Sleeping With Sirens**

This couldn't be happening.

Shinichi couldn't breathe. There was sunlight falling across his skin, yes, and wind touching his hair, and time humming on, but he was choking and he couldn't breathe.

Through red-tinted vision, vision that was rapidly tunneling into darker shades of burgundy and scarlet, Shinichi watched as a hand (his hand, probably?) reached out and touched the pale, pale skin of the cheek. Too pale – Kaito had never been this pale before. Never.

The fingertips came away bloody, painted such a bright crimson that it had to be fake. Had to be. Because _n__o_ – there was no way this was real. Blood wasn't like this. Not Kaito's blood.

Shinichi was paralyzed as those people – those goddamn awful people in those goddamn awful blue uniforms – lifted Kaito onto the stretcher. Shinichi was paralyzed as they lifted, Kaito sprawled between them. Shinichi was paralyzed as they walked, Kaito's arm falling lifelessly (life_lessly_?!) over the edge. Shinichi was paralyzed as they stopped, Kaito disappearing behind the van doors.

He was suddenly aware of the lights (the red, flashing lights) and the people in suits (the familiar faces of Megure and Takagi and Satou) and the bright crime scene tape (cutting strips of yellow across a blue sky).

He was suddenly aware of Officer Tome beginning to dust the scene, looking for fingerprints or blood or evidence or anything.

He was suddenly aware that that van was gone, bumping away along the street towards the morgue.

And then Shinichi was suddenly aware that he was screaming and screaming and _screaming_, because he couldn't breathe and he was paralyzed and Kaito was _gone._

_**Circus Girl **_**by Mindy Gledhill**

Kaito was late for his show.

He hurtled down the street, tossing aside pretty girls and irritated men alike with afterthought-apologies thrown back over his shoulder, and burst into the dressing room just as Shinichi fastened the last button on his shirt. The dark-haired man looked up as Kaito sprinted for his locker and began twisting the lock open in a frenzy.

"You're late," Shinichi commented rather unnecessarily and glared at him. He wasn't a bombshell blonde by any means, like most magicians' assistants, but Kaito still felt his heart stutter in his chest as he smiled crookedly back at Shinichi. There was just something _magical _about him, something that sent Kaito spinning and twirling and soaring. Something that made Kaito want to do anything, do _everything_, for this one man.

Out loud, he just said, "But you don't mind, do you, Kudou-kun? Unless you couldn't _stand_ missing even a second of my wonderful company?" He grinned as he slipped one arm through the sleeve of his shirt.

Shinichi rolled his eyes, though he did it fondly. "Just get changed." He turned and headed for the door leading to the stage.

_**Here (In Your Arms) **_**by Hellogoodbye**

They like where they are.

The two of them are lying on a blanket overlooking the ocean. There's a warm, right-before-six-o'clock breeze tickling their cheeks. Shinichi's arm is locked in place underneath Kaito's neck, right at the juncture between neck and shoulder where Kaito's pulse thrums quietly, and Kaito's got his fingers splayed across Shinichi's chest, feeling his heart beat in time to the sound of waves crashing against the beach and the seagulls beginning to wake.

It's barely dawn – the sun is only now just beginning to shake off sleep and rise above the solid strip of ocean on the horizon – but they're comfortable, warm. Safe.

Both of them know they've got to get back to their lives – Shinichi's got stacks of cases sitting on his desk at home, lounging in the library, waiting for him at the police headquarters, and Kaito's got magic shows he's got to plan for, chose the act order for, find new tricks for. They have lives that are bursting at the seams, lives that can't _possibly_ accommodate another person.

But that's all inconsequential, because all they have, all they _want_ is right now, here in each other's arms with the sun just beginning to rise and the wind on their faces and a few moments of peace.

_**Supernatural **_**by Ke$ha**

Kaito's heart was rattling in his chest, tapping out the sound of the club music blaring overhead (boomboomboom_boom_), and a tiny gasp detached itself as Shinichi's hands (those goddamn perfect artistic beautiful hands) trail up (no, that's down, _try to think_) his sides, gripping his hips with just enough force to bruise.

"Look me in the eyes," Shinichi whispered against his ear, nipping gently at his neck, and Kaito winced, shrinking back into himself as he forced his head back and managed to meet Shinichi's eyes. They were burning, burning with desire and love and too much alcohol, and Kaito swallowed dryly. He could get lost in those eyes for eternities.

A smile flitted across Shinichi's lips, and he almost hissed, "Thank you," before there were lips on Kaito's and tequila and lime and salt were introduced to Kaito's tongue. The hands worked upwards, lightening the pressure until they were just a light, feathery touch against Kaito's collarbones, and Kaito positively whimpered.

There was something too intoxicating about this, even though they were in the back of a club doused in grungy men trying to pick up girls and cheap music blaring through an equally cheap stereo system. Something about the way it felt like it was – like it was just too much, too sensory-overloading, tasting Shinichi and feeling Shinichi and being touched by Shinichi and _Shinichi_.

He clung to Shinichi, hands gripping frantically at the back of Shinichi's sweat-slicked neck, and Shinichi laughed into his mouth, breathlessly.

"Would you like to take this somewhere else?" the detective murmured, disconnecting his lips from Kaito's (Kaito crumbled for a second) to trail whisper kisses cross his skin.

Kaito couldn't nod fast enough.

_**Right Girl **_**by The Maine**

"So what's your story?"

As the taxi shuddered to a start, Kaito blinked and glanced over to his side, towards the source of the question. He hadn't really looked at the other person in the cab he'd just hopped into, mostly because he was so intent on getting the hell away from the club. Mostly because Aoko was _scary _after nine shots.

The man sitting at his side was surprisingly – pretty. Kaito hesitated to use the word, but he was definitely good-looking – azure eyes, styled hair. He was wearing the clothes of someone smart, someone well-off, and Kaito's eyebrows lifted. What was a guy like that doing in this area?

"So?" the man prompted, smirking. "You look like someone who's got a story or two."

"Like you?" Kaito shot back, though his tone was playful.

The stranger gave a song of long suffering. "If you mean a story filled with arranged marriages and plans of taking over the family company, then yes, I've got a story. It's not a very interesting one." He shrugged. "I probably seem like your typical spoiled young master. Nothing to see here. Therefore, I'm more interested in you."

Kaito laughed. "That's true, I guess." He leaned back against the rough upholstery as the taxi turned a corner. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but I'm just me. Your average guy. Nobody special, nobody amazing."

"I don't know about that," the man disagreed. His eyes were calculating, searching, and they set Kaito on edge. "There's something different about you, you know. I don't know what, really, but it's there." Seeming to realize how unhelpful and vague his words were, he raked a hand through his hair. "God, I don't know. You're just different from most of the people I meet, for some reason."

As Kaito tried to find a way to reply to that, the cab lurched to a halt at some building. Kaito couldn't make out what building it was in the dark, and he squinted through the streaky window, trying to reading the sign at the front entrance.

The stranger leaned forward to pay the driver before he pushed open the door. "Well, I guess that ends our conversation for today. Maybe I'll see you around." He flashed a smile as he stepped out, the door slamming shut behind him. Kaito stared after him.

When the taxi pulled away, the headlights struck the sign for just a second. _Kudou Inc._

Maybe they _would_ see each other around.

_**Lift Me Up **_**by The Afters**

Ignoring the rain that slashed at his cheeks, Shinichi opened his mailbox and felt around for paper. His fingers brushed against an envelope, and he felt his heart leap in his chest. Thank God.

Tucking the envelope into his coat, he hurried for his front door, unlocking it with ragged motions as he tried to get it open as quickly as possible. The wind hurried him, attacking his shoulders and splattering rain against his legs.

Shinichi slammed the door behind him once he was inside, breathing a sigh of relief. He toed off his boots, padding down the hall to the kitchen. His hands went on autopilot, making him a cup of tea (extra strong, no sugar).

Once he finished, he sat down heavily at the kitchen table, digging the envelope out of his pocket with one hand and setting down the cup with the other. He wasted no time in tearing open the envelope and extracting the slightly damp paper inside.

The neat handwriting (probably prompted by Shinichi's comment on the sloppy penmanship last time, Shinichi though with a smile) seemed to smile at him. Something warm and fuzzy bloomed in his chest, and despite how cliché and stupid Shinichi felt, he allowed himself a little grin.

_Hey, Shinichi, _the letter read. _Look, I wrote neater this time! Aren't you proud of me?_

_Anyway, tonight's show was in Paris – you know, the city of love and all that. Although I didn't find it all that amazing, really. Sure, there were lots of couples and pretty girls, but I honestly couldn't have cared less about it all. Maybe because I didn't have you by my side…?_

_I hope you're doing well, and I miss you __so __damn __much__. I heard from Mouri-chan that you're doing well – eating and sleeping normally and all that. Carry on, my darling tantei-kun, carry on._

_The good news is that I might be able to make it home for Christmas! Aoko says that she wants to get back in time – for Hakuba, probably. But what matters is that I might be back soon~!_

_Until then… don't forget about me, okay?_

_I love you._

_Kaito._

Shinichi pressed the paper to his cheek. If he thought hard enough, he could almost smell Kaito – cinnamon and vanilla, surprisingly sweet.

He knew it was every kind of impossible and a lot of flavors of illogical, but whenever he read Kaito's words, he almost felt as if the magician was there at his side, lifting him up and wrapping his arms around him and saying _I love you, _right then and there.

* * *

***pokes head out***

**Soooo, yeah. Hope you enjoyed that a little. Drop me a review if you did, okay? Mwah! - Luna**


End file.
